


Trapped

by 1236789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, Ministry of Magic, Rationalization, Segregation, Wordcount: 100, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1236789/pseuds/1236789
Summary: Draco's predicament





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/gifts).



Terror. He swallowed as he understood. It was certainly an effective method, if irrational. But so were dementors, he rationalized; if the Ministry of Magic would send people like him to eternal torture then they were clearly beyond rational. But Draco's throat was clogged with hesitation.

It wasn't right. But there was nothing he could do. The war had never been his to sway. Father made that decision. Better to protect the family rather than rebel against the strongest wizard alive. Dumbledore was as good as dead at this point. Draco swallowed the poisonous Malfoy fury and nodded to himself.


End file.
